De l'art de cuisiner les champignons
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Un petit OS culinaire léger. Tout est dans le titre !


**Résumé : Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié d'OS et ça me manquait. Fort heureusement, mon inspiration s'est décidée – pour une fois ! – à m'écouter et m'a amené ce joli titre en tête. Ensuite, « y'avait plus qu'à » comme on dit ) Petit OS sans prétention et titre qui résume tout d'ailleurs, je ne vais pas vous gâcher le suspens en blablatant ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Tolkien appartient à lui-même et je tiens à saluer son génie. Et toc ! ^^ **

* * *

Pour ceux des Grandes-Gens qui connaissent ou ont un tant soit peu entendu parler des coutumes et traditions hobbites, il n'est de plus grand art que celui de fumer l'herbe à pipe. Certains de leurs plus dignes représentants, que j'ai par ailleurs très bien connus, en ont acquis un goût immodéré depuis bien des années et cette passion qui nous était auparavant propre, semble à présent se transmettre de par le monde depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau.

Or, si nous, peuple Hobbit, commençons à faire quelque peu parler de nous en dehors de nos frontières, notre tradition demeure si peu connue que les Hommes et leurs semblables ont tendance à nous reléguer uniquement au rang de producteurs d'herbe à pipe ce qui, bien que ce soit une vérité irréfutable, n'est qu'une vérité parmi tant d'autres. La finesse de notre culture ne s'arrête pas uniquement à notre connaissance de cette plante si précieuse. Il est des qualités qui font notre renommée à travers toute la Comté et parmi elles, la cuisine des champignons, art que se doit de connaître tout Hobbit digne de ce nom. Ceux qui ignorent l'importance du champignon dans la tradition culinaire hobbite pourront aisément penser que mes propos frisent l'exagération mais il n'en est rien. La cuisine du champignon n'est pas aussi simple que l'on pourrait le croire et seuls de fins connaisseurs parviennent à en sublimer toute la saveur. Manger un champignon en Comté se mérite.

La première étape de cette merveilleuse odyssée gustative consiste bien sûr à trouver et sélectionner les meilleures espèces de champignons. Pour cela, le Hobbit avisé se lèvera avant l'aube, lorsqu'une brume grise et froide recouvre encore le paysage. Il s'habillera chaudement, chaussera ses meilleures bottes, prendra son premier petit déjeuner et se munira de l'outil indispensable à la cueillette des champignons : son panier d'osier. Sans oublier bien sûr les provisions nécessaires à la dégustation de son deuxième petit déjeuner voire de sa collation de onze heures si toutefois la chasse devait durer plus longtemps. Une fois paré, il quittera son trou sans bruit, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller femme et enfants, et se dirigera vers la forêt. Il convient de signaler que tout Hobbit connaissant ses pairs vérifiera régulièrement s'il n'est pas suivi : les « coins à champignons » comme nous les appelons, sont des secrets jalousement gardés qui ne se transmettent que de père en fils et gare aux Hobbits qui osent commettre l'indiscrétion de suivre un connaisseur ! Combien de familles de la Comté se sont-elles déchirées pour une histoire de coin à champignons !

Mais revenons à notre courageux Hobbit. Après une heure de marche voire plus – certains coins sont difficiles à dénicher – à travers le sous-bois, il arrivera à l'endroit recherché et s'assiéra sur un tronc d'arbre pour boire une lampée de bonne bière du _Dragon Vert _et manger son deuxième petit déjeuner, se délectant des senteurs d'humus exhalée par la nature environnante, et de celles du fromage exhalées par sa musette. Et si le deuxième petit déjeuner vous paraît superflu, détrompez-vous ! Un Hobbit en quête de champignons se doit de conserver toutes ses forces pour la cueillette et celle-ci n'aura lieu que lorsque le vaillant chasseur sera repu et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Cet interlude gastronomique est une sorte de repos, pourrait-on dire, avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent. Car une fois prêt, arrive pour le Hobbit le moment tant attendu de la cueillette. Avec des gestes d'une délicatesse peu commune dictés par la passion, il tirera un petit couteau de sa poche, s'agenouillera devant l'objet de sa convoitise et l'observera sous tous les angles durant plusieurs minutes. La taille, les proportions, la couleur, l'état du chapeau et des lamelles… Alors il décidera si ce champignon peut convenir ou non au destin qu'il lui réserve et si c'est le cas, il le coupera adroitement en-dessous de la volve et le placera dans son panier. Ne jamais sortir de terre un champignon avec ses racines. Règle numéro un que tout Hobbit se doit d'observer s'il veut que sa réserve naturelle se renouvelle au fil des saisons. Cette délicate chasse durera longtemps, le temps pour le Hobbit d'emplir son panier avec la quantité dont il a besoin, ni plus ni moins. Point trop n'en faut. Les Hobbits sont peut-être réputés pour aimer la bonne chère, ils n'en restent pas moins respectueux de la nature qui la leur offre.

Le soleil sera déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsque le valeureux cueilleur aura terminé sa besogne. Il prendra alors sa collation de onze heures, afin de se récompenser du travail accompli et de reprendre des forces pour le trajet du retour. Trajet qu'il effectuera d'ailleurs tous sens en alerte : il est parfois arrivé, bien que très rarement, qu'un cueilleur malheureux et peu scrupuleux s'empare du fruit du labeur d'un autre. Mais cette fois, hormis des oiseaux et quelques écureuils, nul autre que lui n'arpente la forêt à cet endroit.

En arrivant chez lui, il trouvera porte ouverte : ses enfants joueront dehors et sa femme viendra l'accueillir sur le pas de la porte, ne manquant pas de le féliciter pour le magnifique panier qu'il ramène. Et si d'aventure, elle lui demande ce qu'il compte faire de ces champignons, elle n'obtiendra nulle autre réponse qu'un sourire. En épouse avisée, elle comprendra que son homme désire être seul pour laisser libre cours à tout son talent et entreprendra alors de vaquer à des occupations ne nécessitant pas l'usage de la cuisine.

Une fois enfermé dans la cuisine avec sa précieuse récolte et certain que ni femme ni enfants ne viendront l'interrompre, notre Hobbit prendra le temps de méditer, soit pour trouver une recette soit pour peaufiner son idée de départ. On ne gâche pas une cueillette en accommodant les champignons n'importe comment. Au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion, il rassemblera tout ce dont il aura besoin avant de nettoyer et éplucher soigneusement son ingrédient de base. C'est ensuite une symphonie qui se mettra en marche, une symphonie de saveurs, de couleurs et d'odeurs. Doux chant du beurre grésillant dans la poêle… Odeur fraîche et prenante du persil frais haché menu… Saveur sucrée de l'oignon cuit… Bruit mat de la crème épaisse tombant sur le mélange… Il goûtera sa préparation plusieurs fois pour en ajuster l'assaisonnement, réfrénant à contrecœur la gourmandise naturelle propre aux Hobbits, mais se délectant à l'avance de ce qu'il l'aurait dans l'assiette quelques instants plus tard. Enivrés par la délicieuse odeur, sa femme et ses enfants s'impatienteront, ne tenant plus de goûter à leur tour le superbe plat.

Est-il utile de terminer en précisant à quel point toute la petite famille s'est régalée ? Non pas. Car les mots, si beaux et si précis soient-ils, ne suffisent pas à retranscrire l'incomparable dimension émotionnelle de la chose. L'art de cuisiner et de manger un champignon, tout comme celui de fumer une délicieuse feuille de Longoulet, ne peuvent s'apprécier pleinement que lorsque l'on essaie soi-même. Car comme dans tout art qui se respecte, il ne s'agit pas de chercher à le comprendre : il s'agit de le vivre.


End file.
